Love Lab Love Lessons
by AnimanianKN
Summary: It started as harmless practice, but pretty soon the hand holding and handkerchief dropping wasn't enough. What happens when Riko realizes that she may be feeling something other than friendship for her romantically challenged president? But that's what Love Lessons are for, Right?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey! This is a fanfiction of the anime Love Lab, I hope you enjoy it!

Just to inform you this is a Yuri, (GirlxGirl) romance so if you dislike the Riko/Maki pairing this story isn't for you. This story will also be rated M in later chapters so if you're looking for something with no sexual situations or less offensive language then I also recommend another story.

Heres a list of words that I've used in the story that are Japanese and their meanings.

"Itai" Basically means "Ouch!"

"Daijoubu" used in this context means "Are you okay?"

"Gomen-osai" is a more formal way to say "Im sorry"

"Gomen" is slang or informal and means "Sorry"

"Ano" can be "Um excuse me"

"Hai" means "Yes"

"Etto" is just "Um"

"Nani" is "What"

"Chigau" means "No thats wrong"

"Ne" is more like asking a question, it means "Hey"

Well then, lets get this story started now shall we?

Chapter 1: Honest Mistakes Aren't Always so Honest...

/

(Written in Riko's Point of View)

Whispers and loving looks were all that filled the hallways of Fujisaki Girls Academy, as the object of everyone's affections walked by. The commotion surrounding her went unnoticed by Riko Kurahashi; the student council president's aide, as she strode down the hall towards the student council office. She paused at the door, uncertain of what sort of activity the president had planned for them today.

"Lets hope its nothing too ridiculous." I thought as I opened the door and sighed at the scene in front of me.

"Nooooo! Huggy!" Wailed none other than Maki Natsuo, the student council president. Maki was currently struggling to keep hold of... Huggy, as Sayori Mizushima (Otherwise known as Sayo and the money-obsessed student council treasurer) pulled on the other end of the doll while laughing maniacally.

"Y-You guys should stop fighting before someone gets-" Started Suzune Tanahashi, the student council secretary; Suzu for short, as Maki lost grip on the doll. Using this chance Sayo pushed her away with the end of doll and grinned evilly for her victory. Unfortunately the force of Sayo's attack was miscalculated, for Maki flew towards the other side of the room.

"Ahh... Crap." I Said, eyes wide in realization. I managed to take most of the impact from the fall as Maki slammed us both into the ground after her momentary flight experience.

"Hurt..." Suzu finished as the scene in front of her played out. She and Sayo both gaped at Maki and I when we fell to the floor.

"Well thats quite the interesting position..." Sayo stated shifting her glasses. True, the position in which Maki and I had landed in was certainly an interesting one. I was splayed across the floor under Maki, whose leg landed between my own and arms gripped around my torso as if she was afraid to let go.

"G-G-Gomen... Riko..." Maki said trying to focus her vision. At the sound of her voice I stirred from underneath her. The small shift was just enough to cause Maki's leg to brush up in between my own legs, my attempt at suppressing the moan was unsuccessful.

"Eep!" Suzu squealed darting behind the couch. Sayo stood and stared at the duo while trying to hold back the ever-growing urge to laugh. The moan from the girl underneath her caused Maki to shift back into reality and finally take note of her position.

"Ehhh!? Ehhhhh?!" Maki cried as she pulled her arms out from around me and jumped back into a sitting position on my lap. I finally raised my head noting the sharp pain.

"Itaiiiii..." I said holding my aching head. I then noticed the unusual weight on my lap and did a double take. There was Maki, sitting on my legs as she looked down at the me with a worried expression.

"Riko, Riko, Daijoubu?!" Maki asked as she looked down at me with a worried expression.

"A-Ano... Maki? Why are you sitting on me?" I asked blushing profusely. Maki fidgeted as she tried to explain the situation.

"E-Etto... Etto..." Maki said twiddling her fingers together. At that moment was when the student council vice president, Yuiko Enomoto; or Eno, walked in on the awkward situation.

"N-Nani?!" Eno cried as she completely misunderstood the whole situation.

"E-Eno this is a misunderstanding!" Maki said firmly.

"H-Hai, you didnt see the whole thing!" I said trying to explain. Unfortunately Eno took that the wrong way.

"Ano, the whole thing?! Why would I want to see?!" Eno asked frightened. At this time mine and Maki's faces both turned as red as possible at the implication that Eno had just made.

"Ch-Chigau! Thats not what I meant!" I said as Maki jumped off of me and tried to talk to Eno.

"I-I wont judge you guys for swinging that way but you dont need to display it in fromt of me!" Eno cried running out of the room while covering her eyes. Suzu and Sayo both looked at each other before exiting the room, leaving us, the "Couple" alone.

"A-Ano... Riko... Gomen-osai..." Maki said hanging her head down as she frowned. I couldn't help but smile as I patted Maki on the arm.

"No, Its okay. We just need to worry about Eno spreading some rumour about us." I said and then sighed. "By the way, are you hurt? I tried my best to break your fall but..." I started before blushing intensely again as I recalled the slip of Maki's leg earlier, which actually wasn't Maki's fault. I had just suddenly gotten an urge to move closer to my friend, and when Maki's leg brushed up against me I had thought I was going to melt. It was an honest mistake right? But sometimes mistakes aren't so honest...

"H-Hai... I'm fine but you should go to the nurse's office for some ice, you hit your head on the floor pretty hard..." Maki said quietly.

"Ne, Maki theres no need to be sad, it wasn't your fault." I said shaking my head and crossing my arms, this was not like Maki at all. "What were you guys fighting about anyways?"

"Oh that, It was horrible! Sayo... She... She..." Maki exclaimed looking very distraught. At that point I had begun to wonder if something truly bad had happened. My mistake. "She called Huggy ugly! And then when I asked her to apologize to him she started that whole game up tug of war!" Maki said as she bent down and picked up her beloved doll. She hugged it and kissed all over its face like she had be reunited with someone she hadn't seen in years.

"Damn lucky doll..." I mumbled and then mentally kicked myself. What the heck? Where were these thoughts coming from?! I didn't like Maki that way... Did I?

"Ano Riko, did you say something?" Maki asked glancing at me.

"N-No. Etto... I... I think I'm going to go home today Maki... I don't feel so good..." I said rather convincingly. Maki frowned for a moment before nodding her head.

"Hai, will you stay tomorrow then?" Maki asked inquiringly. I nodded and flashed her a smile before grabbing my bag off of the floor and waving as I walked out the door. Today was a weird day...

/

A/N: So how was it? Hope ya' liked it cuz i have alot in store for this piece of writing! Also be warned that there will be lemony scenes in futures chapters! Talk to you next time!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey Guys! I have taken your suggestions into consideration and i will no longer include all of the Japanese. However, I will still include a couple of the words like "Hai" and "Itai" Those ones are just words I've always liked and I hope you can accept these conditions.

On another note I also recieved some positive comments from a few readers that really made me happy. Thanks to you guys I got inspired to write the newest chapter as soon as I could! So i hope you all enjoy the second chapter and if I make grammar mistakes I hope you can overlook them and find this to be a really good fanfic.

/

Riko's POV

After the mishap at school yesterday I rushed home and secluded myself in my room. I was so confused about my actions in the student council room that I stayed up all night thinking of reasons for what I had done. Eventually though, my alarm clock rang and I had to drag myself out of bed to get ready for school.

"Riko! Hurry up or you'll be late for school!" My mom yelled as I rushed to get dressed. When I was done getting dressed I dashed downstairs and grabbed a piece toast before slipping on my shoes and running out the door. It looked just like one of Maki's cliches as I ran to school with a piece of toast in my mouth. I got a few looks from students around me but I ignored them as I sprinted to my classroom. I would have made it to class on time had I not bumped into some one as I rounded the corner to my classroom.

"Ahh sorry I'm really sorry!" I said as I bent down to pick up the girl's books that fell onto the ground.

"No Its okay, I should have been looking where I was going." The girl said bending down to help pick up her books. I started to stand as I finished picking up the books that had fallen on the floor, noticing the familiar head of blue hair that belonged to my friend Maki.

"M-Maki?" I said stuttering as she stood up a few moments later.

"Riko, you were the one that ran into me?" Maki asked placing her finger on the corner of her lip. Her eyes lit up as she pointed her finger into the air. "Ahh! You must have done this so I have more experience! As expected from the love master!" Maki said excitedly.

"Um... Y-Yeah! Of course!" I said sighing in relief as the bell rang. Maki panicked in realization as she grabbed her books from my arms and turned to leave for class.

"Bye Riko! I'll see you after school!" Maki said hurrying off to class before the late bell rang. I scratched the back of my head before shrugging and walking to my class. Unfortunately for me the bell rang and I groaned as I entered my classroom, late.

School passed by slowly but eventually the final bell rang and I hurried to the student council room for "Love Research"

I slowly opened the door, afraid of what I might find. I was surprised when all I found was Maki sitting on tbe couch quietly sipping some tea.

"Yo!" I said as I plopped down onto the couch across from her. Maki jumped, startled from the sudden action.

"Geez Riko, you scared me!" Maki said trying to steady her breathing. I snickered and she glared at me before getting up and grabbing a stack of papers from the table.

"So anyways, what do you have planned for today?" I asked as I flipped through a magazine I found the other day. After I asked that, Maki's eyes lit up in excitement and she placed the stack of papers on her desk.

"Ahh! Well I was in the bathroom the other day and I heard two girls talking about their boyfriends!" Maki said as I glanced up at her, confused. "And one of the girls said that her boyfriend had held her hand all the way as he walked her to school!" She continued as I started to get an idea of where this was going.

"S-So... What did you want me to do exactly?" I asked nervously. Maki grinned as she started to explain our newest love research topic. To summarize what she told me, I was expected to show up at her house tomorrow morning and hold her hand as we walk to school. That may not seem like much, but Maki leaves for school ON TIME which means I'll lose almost a whole 30 minutes of sleep.

"Riko? Riko? Are you okay? You've been staring at that wall for a while now..." Maki said poking my face. I came back to reality and inwardly cringed at the thought of waking up early.

"Hai, I'm fine... By the way where do you live?" I asked before Maki explained the route from my house to hers, and then to the school. I had a relative idea of the neighborhood so I agreed to walk her to school.

"Oh Riko! Wouldn't it be so much better if you brought me flowers and chocolates too-" Maki started to say before I chopped her on the head.

"Don't get any big ideas. I'll walk you to school, and I'll hold your hand, but what if someone saw us like that? With flowers and chocolates and holding hands on the way to school! What do you think they would think our relationship is like?" I said as I crossed my arms. Maki took a few moments to process this information. When realization finally dawned on her, Maki's face turned unbelievably red.

"H-Hai forget about the flowers and chocolates..." Maki said, her face still as red as Eno's hair. Speaking of Eno...

"Maki, did you clear up thay misunderstanding with Eno?" I asked remembering the horrified girl's reaction to our positions yesterday. At that time my face also turned red and I looked away so Maki wouldn't see.

"Hai, she apologized for running and making a scene." Maki said as she pondered something. "Hey Riko... If you just wear this boy's uniform while you walk me to school nobody would be able to have any misunderstandings about us~" Maki said as she held out the boy's uniform.

"Why would I cross-dress just to walk with you to school? And anyways, wouldn't you get in trouble? What if the teachers thought you had a boyfriend?" I said, trying everything to avoid wearing a male uniform.

"But they wouldnt see! You'd walk me to school in the boy's uniform while your school uniform is on underneath, and then when we arrive we find somewhere for you to take the boy's uniform off!" Maki said smiling at her intelligent plan. I had no way out of this one so I grabbed the boy's uniform from Maki's hand and stuffed it into my bag.

"And what about my hair? Its obviousky a bit long for a boy dont you think?" I ask in hope of escape from this ridiculous idea.

"Oh you'll need the hat that goes with it!" Maki said happily. She pulled the hat out of Huggy's cabinet and placed it on my head. "Anything else?" She asked, still grinning.

"Yeah, my sense of pride as a woman." I said before sighing. If anyone figured out it was me in the male uniform people would definitely treat me even less like a girl. Why dont I just say no, you ask? Because I cant, I cant help but agree with anything this girl forces upon me because I've realized something. I have feelings for Maki Natsuo and I'm going to do everything in my power to make her realize that.

/

A/N: So guys how was this chapter? Please leave reviews regarding your thoughts on the story and if possible keep waiting for my next update! Talk to you next time! :)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello wonderful readers! I know this is way late but heres chapter 3!

Tip: If you dont know what H things are shame on you! But it means Hentai. H=Hentai

/

Riko's POV

I sighed as I looked at myself in the mirror. Truthfully the male uniform didn't look half bad on me, but I wasn't going to admit that to Maki. I then situated the hat on my head to hide my hair and then grabbed my bag... And the bouquet of flowers that Maki insisted that I buy.

"Geez, if anyone finds out I'm doing this..." I shake my head at that thought. I then check to make sure the coast is clear before running from my room and out the door. As I make my way up the street towards Maki's house I dont even notice the adoring looks I recieve from the female passerby. I stop in front of the house with the address Maki gave me and stop in my tracks. Might as well get this over with. I slowly walked up to the front door and knocked on the door. A few moments later Maki appears in the doorway.

"Hello, ~Rikki~!" Maki says giggling. I feel my eyebrow twitch as I hear her call me that way.

"R-Rikki?" I ask incredulously. Seriously, the things this girl comes up with.

"Ahhh ~hehehehe~ Well you see... If you're going to be a boy you need a boy's name right?" Maki said convincingly. I reluctantly agreed to her well thought out plan.

"Hai, then can we just get this over with?" I ask as I check my watch. Maki nodded her head but still didn't make any indications that she was moving soon. "Errr Maki? We really need to go or we'll be late." I say confused.

"Rikki! You're forgetting something!" Maki said annoyed. My eyebrow twitched again from the name Rikki but I would get used to it sooner or later.

"Ummm..." I said as I tried to think of what I might have been forgetting. "Oh right!" I said as I held out the flowers to her. Maki smiled and I took that as the thing I was supposed to do.

"Okay, ~Rikki~ Lets go to school!" Maki said in a happy voice. I agreed and then we both stood still in our tracks.

"Umm L-Lets go then?" I say awkwardly, not exactly sure on how I was supposed to initiate the hand-holding. Both mine and Maki's faces were bright red and it took all I had not to run straight from the house. Finally I just couldn't take it any more and grabbed Maki's hand.

"R-Riko..." Maki said surprised.

"R-Remember, I'm Rikki now right?" I say nervously. I then proceeded to pull her gently behind me as I started to walk from the house.

"H-Hai, Lets go then!" Maki said as she caught up and walked side-by-side with me; our hands intertwined. A few people pointed and whispered but for the most part everything was going good. Well, before Maki decided to further the action by wrapping her arms around my own and leaning her head on my shoulder.

"M-Maki..." I barely managed to squeak out as we rounded the last corner to the school building; Maki's arms still firmly locked around my left arm.

"Mmmm, Rikki you smell nice." Maki said smiling. I gulped and tried to control my rapidly beating heart. I had to be careful around Maki, she only thinks of this as practice; practice so she can some day have a boyfriend. Surely she doesnt return these feelings I have for her.

"M-Maki we're here." I said sighing in relief. Maki pouted before pulling me through the school gate and up the walk way leading to the school building. I blushed intensely as Maki snuggled into my arm, and as we passed so many familiar faces that could easily figure out my identity if given enough time.

"Rikki, lets go to the student council room." Maki said as I nodded. I wanted to be out of this male uniform as soon as possible. So as I made my way through the hallways with Maki I tried my best to remain unnoticed.

"Who's that boy?"

"Why's he with President Natsuo?

"Do you think they're dating?"

Were just a few of the comments that reached my ears in the short time before they reached the student council room.

"Thank goodness, I don't know how much longer I can stay in this outfit." I said starting to unbutton the blazer. A knock could he heard from outside of the room as Maki and I froze.

"Hello? Who's in there? You need to go to class." The voice said from behind the door. At the sound of the door knob turning, Maki shoved me and herseld into Huggy's locker; Who just so happened to be missing from his usual hiding place.

"Shhh." Maki said quietly. The position we were in was quite compromising for me as the locker was not that big, nor meant to hold more than one person. So as I was pushed againt the back of the locker, Maki pushed herself up against my front in order to close the locker door.

"I'm coming in!" The voice called as the door opened. From what Riko could see through the slits in the locker, it was a teacher and she was quite confused to find no one in the room. The teacher left the room and I sighed in relief. I went to push the locker door open but the I remembered my body was trapped beneath a certain blue haired president.

"Maki, get off me so we can get out of here." I say as Maki slowly moves and opens the locker. My arms hurt from being bent at odd angles in the locker. I walked over to the door, only to find that it was... locked.

"Riko? What are you doing? Open the door so we can get to class." My face paled as she said that.

"Maki... Is there any way to unlock this door from the inside?" I asked already knowing the answer. Maki shook her head and then she got the hint.

"So... We're stuck here til Eno, Sayo, and Suzu come?" Maki asked before grinning. I was utterly confused with her expression and chose to listen instead of asking questions. "This is just like a scene out of a shoujo manga!" Maki exclaimed excitedly. "Except they're usually doing H things..." Maki added, making us both blush profusely.

"Maki, stop talking." I said trying to stop the images of H things and Maki in my brain. Great, this is just what I needed, to be locked in a room with a girl that I feel like I might jump any second. I prayed to God I'd make it out of this alive.

/

A/N: So how was it? Hope you like it! Expect the next chapter whenever I feel like it! Please comment and stuff! :)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey guys! Heres chapter 4 of Love Lab Love Lessons! Sorry to keep you guys waiting, school and stuff ya know? Well then, why don't I stop talking and get this chapter started hmmm?

/

Riko's POV

I sighed as I tried to open the door for the fiftieth time. "Hah... Hah..." I panted, finally collapsing onto one of the couches.

Maki walked over and sat on the couch right across from me. "Riko, the door isn't going to open so you should probably just relax."

"You're right, I'll stop." I said groaning. Why did this have to happen to me? We both sat in silence til Maki decided to speak up.

"Ne, Riko?" Maki said excitedly. I turned to her and sighed.

"Hai?" I asked, as Maki rummaged around for something.

Maki pulled a box out from underneath a cabinet and brought it over to the table. "Lets play this game!"

"What is it?" I asked, trying to see the box.

"Its a dating game! We can-" Maki began, before I smacked her on the head with one of Suzu's slap sticks.

"No." I said simply. There was no way I'd risk my feelings for Maki being discovered during a dating game.

"Hai, hai. Then can we practice love today, Riko?" Maki asked, hopeful. I sighed. There was no way to avoid physical confrontation with her was there?

"Fine, what is it that you want to practice today?" I asked, bored.

"Well since we recently studied hand-holding, I thought we'd practice hugging next!" Maki said, her eyes shining.

"Uh um, o-okay. Yeah I guess we can do that..." I said, pathetically.

"Hai! Riko, whats the best way to hug a boy? Obviously you'd know from all of your past experience right?" Maki asked excitedly. I seriously felt my heart crack at that question. Keeping up all of this lying was slowly killing me inside, I was totally going to end up crashing and burning.

"W-Well, its not the same with every guy..." I said, making it up as I went along. "Different situations call for different things, right?" No seriously, I was asking.

Maki contemplated that for a moment. "Then Riko, what would be the right thing for this situation?" Maki asked innocently. It was now or never, before she had time to continue I lowered my head down to kiss her lips. Maki looked surprised, but didn't move away. I guess school had finally gone and ended because Maki and I both turned our heads to see the rest of the student council enter the room.

"Maki-sempai? Riko-sempai?" Suzu said, surprised. I quickly jumped away from Maki before our lips could even touch.

"H-Hey guys!" I said, hysterically. I tried to slow my breathing as best as I could while the others analyzed the situation.

"Why are you two in here with the door locked?" Sayo asked, smiling deviously.

I gulped. "W-we were picking up some papers before class b-but a teacher locked us in..." I manage to say, somewhat smoothly. Sayo didn't really look like she bought that story but she did not ask any further questions.

"Riko-senpai! The newspaper association made this new article today!" Suzu said, fervently. I took the paper and paled when I saw the picture. It was a picture of me, dressed as a guy, walking through the halls of the school.

"Shit..." I said under my breath.

"Riko, why were you dressed in that uniform this morning?" Eno asked, irritated. I sighed and looked to Maki in hope that she would explain.

"Riko was only helping me out... I wanted to practice holding hands but she thought it'd be embarassing if we were holding hands out in public." Maki explained, rubbing the back of her head guiltily.

"And you thought this would be better?" Eno pressed.

Sayo took the paper and scanned over the article. "Luckily they didn't mention anything about it being you, but they do mentiom the "Mysterious Prince" of Fujisaki Girls academy." Sayo and the others resisted the urge to laugh, it almost saddened me that nobody had realized I was actually female. As I went as sulked in a corner Maki sighed.

"This ia my fault... I can try to clear things up with the newspaper association." Maki said, heading for the door.

"I-Its fine right?" Suzu began, nervously. "I-I mean, it doesn't mentiom anything about Riko-sempai so it should be fine right?"

At that moment, Riko stood up and walked over to Suzu. "Yeah... Its fine." Suzu tried to hold back her excitement, truthfully she thought the article was great and she'd hate if it had gotten re-published.

Maki turned around hopefully. "Alright then! Shall we continue our research?" Everyone smiled. Maybe we did have terrible love lives, but we all had great friends and I would never trade that for anything in the world.

"Yeah Maki whats next?" I asked, smiling.

Maki's eyes shone once again. " Kiss-" (*Smack*)

And they all lived happily ever after. (Except for Maki who was beaten with the slapstick for her embarassing suggestion.)

/

A/N: Sorry its short! I wanted to update soon so I made it shorter than normal. Hopefully you like it! I'll update a lot sooner this time. :)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey guys! Here is chapter 5 of Love Lab Love Lessons! I really appreciate you guys sticking with my story, truthfully before this all of my stories had been Legend of Zelda fanfictions so I wasn't well acquainted with writing about other topics. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you and because I'd love to get the "Action" in as soon as possible I'll be making this one an extra long chapter. So my readers, are you ready for some scenes that are borderline yuri? I'll try to make these "Friendly" scenes as yuri-licious as I can. ;)

READER BEWARE: YOU'RE IN FOR A SCARE!

(R.L. STEIN)

/

Riko's POV

When I woke up to the sound of the doorbell ringing repeatedly, I knew my peaceful weekend wouldn't go as planned. "Riko!" An excited voice called from behind the door. I debated whether or not I should open the door but decided against the latter.

"Hai, hai. I'm coming!" I rubbed the sleepiness out of my eyes before opening the door. I was greeted by my four fellow student council members, three of which who were standing in the back arguing over something. Well, in Suzu's case it was more like trying to stop Sayo and Eno from fighting.

"Ohayou Riko!" Maki said excitedly. I groaned in protest but was dragged all the way up to my room.

"Why are you guys here?" I asked, before yawning.

"Ahh, I won a raffle earlier today! So..." Maki took a moment to rummage around in her bag before pulling out 5 slips of paper. "I got tickets to amusement park that just opened!" Maki explained, as she pushed me to my closet.

"Maaaa-kiiiiii." I groaned. Maki stuck out her bottom lip and looked at me pleadingly. I wouldn't break from something as typical as that though-

"Thanks for coming with us to the amusement park Riko!" Maki said, happily. My eyebrow twitched, I couldn't help it! Maki had been looking at me with that... really cute face.

"Gahhh! Why is she so cute?!" I yelled. Everyone turned to face me and I stared at the ground, embarrassed.

"Did you say something Riko?" Maki asked, she had been paying too much attention to the park map; trying to decide what we should ride first.

"R-R-Riko-senpai, who do you think is cute?" Suzu stuttered. My face turned beet red.

I stumbled over my words. "Uh ano... That is... Um." Sayo smiled evilly while Eno's face turned just as red as mine.

"Riko! Lets go ride this!" Maki said, tugging my sleeve.

"H-Hai! We'll meet you guys back here for lunch okay?" I yelled as I sped off in the direction of the ride, pulling Maki along by the hand.

"Ne Riko, are you excited to ride rollercoaster too?" Maki asked as we neared the ride.

I then looked up at the ride we were about to get on. "Wha-What? Rollercoaster?" My jaw dropped as I stared up at the enormous rollercoaster in front of us. "Shit."

"Riko? Are you not good with these kinds of rides?" Maki asked, surprised. I gulped, and with every ounce of bravery I still had (Which wasn't much) I lead Maki over to one of the cars and got in.

"I-I'm fine, you wanted to ride this right?" I asked, trying to keep myself from jumping out of the seat then and there. Maki nodded and the safety bar went down. There was no going back now. I clenched the handlebar tightly and tried to relax, I WASN'T good with these kinds of rides.

Maki glanced over at me and smiled softly. "Riko..." She then proceeded to pull me close to her and wrapped her arms around me.

My cheeks turned a dark shade of red and I yelped im surprise. "Wha-!?"

"You'll be safe like this, right? Don't worry Riko, I'll hold you until the ride is over." Maki smiled again and then grabbed my hand. Kill. Me. Now.

"I'm gonna die, I'M GONNA DIE!" I screamed as the ride reached the top, I buried my face into Maki's chest as the ride dropped. I can honestly say that a part of me died during that ride.

"Ne, Riko? We need to get out now, the ride is over." Maki pulled me out of the seat and brought me over to a big screen showing pictures from the ride. "Look Riko, there's ours!"

I looked at the one she was pointing to and blushed. "G-Gomen, it looks bad because of me..." In the picture I was clutching Maki as tightly as I could while hiding my face in her chest, Maki was looking down at me sympathetically.

"Huh? I think its fine, I'm going to buy a copy of it!" Maki said, before running over to the desk to buy our photo.

"Maki..." I mumbled to myself. I looked around a bit and all I saw were couples. Be it adults or teenagers, everybody had their special ones with them. And I... I'm in love with my GIRL best friend... How jacked up does that sound?!

"Riko, we still have time to ride a couple more rides before we go back with the others for lunch." Maki said, as I stopped pondering things in my head. "What do you want to do?"

I quickly scanned the rides and booths that were near us. "Lets just walk around until we see something we want to do." Maki nodded. We started walking around the park, looking for something imteresting.

"Riko! Lets go on this one!" Maki almost tore my arm off as she led me over to... a couple's ride? It was one of those "Tunnel of Love" type things where you ride in a boat on some kind of track through a fake river.

"M-Maki... This ride is for couples..." I tried to explain, but knew my attempt would be futile.

"But we're a couple aren't we? Theres two of us..." Maki pondered for a moment, before realizing what I meant. "Oh!"

I face palmed. "Maki, please don't get any weird ideas..." Maki smiled mischievously and pulled me towards a less crowded area.

"Riki~!" Maki said playfully. Crap. And soon after that my hair was pinned up and I was led back over to the ride. Maki was lucky I was wearing pants that day. The man who was in charge of the ride eyed me suspiciously before letting us get in one of the boats.

"Maaaa-kiiii." I groaned. Maki giggled and grabbed my arm.

"Now its your turn to hold me, Riko." Maki said happily, as she clung to my arm. My face burned with embarrassment but on the inside I was drowning in ecstasy.

"M-M-Maki..." I murmured quietly. I wrapped my arms around her and held her close to me while trying to ignore the heat between my legs. I looked around the tunnel a bit and all I saw were hearts, and the word love. My breathing got heavier as Maki moved to get more comfortable, placing her hand "There" accidently. "Kyahh!" I squeaked out quietly.

Maki looked confused. "Ahh gomen Riko, are you okay?" Maki apparently had no idea what made me make that sound, so when she kept moving her hand around near my pants I knew I was in trouble.

"Hahh... Hahhh." I couldn't keep myself from moaning. Maki blushed from seeing me all hot and bothered, I closed my eyes and tried to stop my perverted thoughts. But... Something was different. There was something soft on my lips... I opened my eyes to find Maki. KISSING me. I let my eyes shut again and kissed her back, when I felt a jolt thay made my body fall forward.

"R-Riko?" Maki stuttered, nervously. I opened my eyes to see our current position, the jolt from the ride had made me fall on top of Maki, and one of my hands was suspiciously close to her chest area.

"Hey you two! Get out! The ride is over!" The man running the ride said. I turned around, surprised. That jolt must have been the ride coming to a stop. Maki and I both got out of the ride quickly and ran to where we were supposed to meet the others for lunch. Suzu, Sayo, and Eno were sitting at a table waiting for us.

"H-Hey guys, sorry we're late..." I said lamely. My face was still red but my breathing had rturned to normal.

"Where were you two?" Sayo asked as she grinned evilly.

"Th-There was a long line for a ride we wanted to go on so we took a little longer than we expected..." Maki said convincingly. Sayo raised an eyebrow at this but asked no further questions. We all sat around a table and ate a lot of junk food that I'm sure everyone will stress over later and try some ridiculous diet to help us lose weight. Yeah, but we ate anyways.

"S-So guys, what did you ride already?" I asked, trying to break the awkward silence. Maki blushed at the mention of rides but otherwise made no indication of what happened earlier.

"Ahh well Suzu wouldn't go into the haunted house so we went and rode the carousel." Eno said pointing at Suzu.

Suzu bowed down and quickly apologized. "G-G-Gomen..."

"Its fine right? We also rode the ferris wheel so at leat it wasn't pointless." Sayo explained, casting a mysterious look in my direction.

"What did you two ride?" Eno asked nonchalantly. I choked on my soda as she said that, trying to resume my breathing.

"We went on the big roller coaster, but the line was big, like I said earlier, so we took a bit longer..." Maki said calmly. I noticed the slightest bit of pink on her face as she smiled.

"Well if you want we can all go to the haunted house now, Suzu you won't be scared with us there too right?" I said, trying to draw attention away from myself and Maki. Suzu nodded and everyone seemed to agree.

"Right then, lets go to the haunted house!"

/

A/N: Hehehehe hope that satisfies your perverted brains for a bit. Amusement park part 2 will be up as soon as possible. Also, since I myself am craving a bit more "Intense" interactions between the two, I will be writing an M rated one-shot. Hopefully you guys can get that horniness out of your system hmm?


End file.
